Unexpected Jealousy
by CandyPonPon
Summary: Star became jealous when someone seemed to be obsessed with Marco. She investigated and the outcome was more unexpected than she could imagine! Starco


Marco sighed for the fifth time that day.

Monsters suddenly stopped appearing since a week ago after they were completely defeated. Star said they were probably up to something bigger than before and that idea seemed to get her hyped up for the next battle but it didn't work on Marco. He knew that nothing big was going to come out of that small brain of Ludo's.

Star was the same as usual. She would jump and be totally active like her usual self. Marco liked her that way. He fell for her smiles and cheerful personality. The cheerful Star was always better than the gloomy Star. A gloomy Star was a rare sight to see for everyone due to her personality.

"Attention everyone!" The teacher clapped her hands together to get the class' attention. "Today, we have a new transfer student. I know we're all confused about the mysterious increase in new students but let's hope this one is normal." The teacher waved for the new student to come in.

The new student smiled brightly. "My name in Stephanie Jibril. Nice to meet you all." Star clapped, pleased to have a new friend. The new student was beautiful. She had big blue eyes and overflowing curly blonde hair. Her eyes wandered around the room until it met Star's. Star smiled and the new girl turned away.

Star was confused. _Why did she turn away?_ Star thought. Marco noticed Star thinking hard and chuckled at her. Star turned to Marco and shot him a playful glare. The new girl saw this and turned to stare at Marco. She kept staring at him the whole time.

This didn't escape Star's super vision. She looked at Marco then at the new girl. When their eyes met, the new girl simply turned away. Star was seriously confused. What had she done wrong? Was smiling wrong where she was from? _Wow, that totally doesn't make any sense ,_ Star thought.

 _Did I interfere her in some way? And why was she staring at Marco so much? She doesn't seem to like me at all, even though we never talked or had a conversation. This doesn't make any sense at all, it's totally filled with unicorn goo._

Star leaned her chair back and farther while she was thinking. Her chair finally lost balance and she fell to the ground. And that was when it clicked.

 _Could it be that the new girl likes Marco!?_

Star rubbed the back of her head as Marco helped her up. Their hands touched and they both blushed and looked away. Star could feel a powerful glare from the back of the room

Star sat back up with the help of Marco and proceeded to think. She would totally understand if the girl actually liked Marco, since it made sense to her. Marco was a great guy. He,was understanding and really fun to be with. He was always there for you and would help you no matter how bad the situation. Star knew this, of course, because she fell for him. It was her ultimate secret. One that she never shared to anyone.

This was the first time that she realized the reality that there were other girls in the world and they might fall for Marco as well.

A dark aura surrounded her as realization hit her hard in the face. Marco sweat dropped and frowned. He had been sensing someone looking in their direction for quite some time now. What was Star doing? Creating an aura to avoid the stare? _Wow, that totally doesn't make any sense,_ Marco thought.

...

The new girl sure was making the fact that she was following Star and Marco obvious. She didn't even hide behind anything. Star was frustrated,filled to the brim with jealousy, and Marco's just worried about her. He knew the fact that they were being followed by the new girl but he was still clueless of why.

At lunch, while Star, Marco and Jackie were sharing a pizza, the new girl suddenly came up to them. She stared at Marco and turned to Star. "When will you guys break up?" She asked in a rather smooth tone. Star was shocked and Marco dropped his slice of pizza. Jackie reached for a bag of popcorn ,awaiting the drama to unfold.

"What?!" Star and Marco both shouted at the same time while blushing hard. Marco covered his mouth while his fantasies about him and Star being a couple filled his mind. Star twitched and continued blushing madly.

The new girl smiled. "Does this mean you guys aren't a couple yet? I'm so happy!" She smiled once more and skipped away, leaving Marco and Star blushing like mad. Jackie smiled and dumped her popcorn onto her slice of pizza.

Star confronted Marco after school with anger and jealousy." Marco, you better be careful. I bet Stephanie's obsessed with you." Marco frowned. "So you think that was the reason for all the glaring and staring?" Star nodded her head. " That girl...she'll never have you!" As soon as the words left her mouth, they both blushed madly. Star waved her hands. "N-No! That's not what I meant, I-I mean.." _Crap, I almost lost it!_ Star thought, still waving her hands. _I'm thinking way too much! She probably meant nothing by that!_ Marco thought.

...

Stephanie was still following them the next day. Star got tired of it all. She grabbed Marco's hand and led him to the roof. Stephanie followed them and appeared right in front of Marco and Star.

Star was smiling evilly with a dark aura surrounding her once again. Marco looked at her, a little terrified. The hearts on her cheeks turned into skulls. "I'll say this loud and clear. STOP FOLLOWING MARCO!" Star said with and evil smirk, "This is a warning from a princess from another dimension."

Stephanie shrugged. "Okay, fine."

Star blinked. "Wait, what? No drama at all? You'll give up your love for Marco that easily?" The new girl stepped back in surprise. "What?! Who the heck told you I loved Marco?! I wasn't following him in the first place!" Star returned to her normal self. She was both relieved and confused. "Then why were you staring at him all the time?" The new girl blushed red.

"I wasn't staring at Marco, I was staring at you!"

Marco's eyes widened . Star froze. "Wait...then does that mean.."

Stephanie's eyes were soon forming tears. "It's not fair! I've been loving you all this time since the first day you arrived on Earth, Star, but you chose that wimp over me!" She cried and pointed at Marco. Marco, still in a state of shock, was taken aback by the insult. Star was more confused than ever. Stephanie continued to cry. "It's not fair that he got to be so close to you! I loved you first!"

Star, still confused by the situation, tried to regain her concentration. "Wait, so you fell in love with me and not Marco?!" Stephanie dried her tears. "Obviously!"

Stephanie, still crying and blushing, faced Star. "I was looking in your direction all the time in class. I was so jealous when your hand touched Marco's, it made me want to hold your hand! And at lunch, I was so relieved that you guys aren't dating! I followed you all the time to figure out your hobbies and try to eliminate all of my love rivals. I always day dream that you would choose my house to stay instead of Marco's so I can do many "things" with you!"

Star and Marco both looked at each other with both surprised looks. Star finally walked closer to Staphanie and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for your feelings, I thought you hated me!" Stephanie blushed madly as she felt Star's skin against hers. "I..I can smell her shampoo!And her legs are so close to me!"Stephanie whispered to herself and her face turned redder. Marco heard this and flinched. _She's a pervert?!_

"I would really like it better if we could start as friends." Star said and smiled at Stephanie. Stephanie blushed and smiled back. "Of course!" The girls smiled at each other and Star gave Stephanie a thumbs up.

Marco was left in the background, speechless. It was his turn to feel a dark aura around him as jealousy filled him. He went over to Star and grabbed her. "Let's go, Star!" Stephanie glared at Marco. "Shut up, Marco, you're just a Marco!" Marco twitched with anger. "So now I'm used as an insult?!" Stephanie turned to Star. "Be careful Star! If you stay too close to a Marco, you might become one!" Star laughed as Marco pulled her away.

...

"Wow, I did not expect that at all!" Star said as she and Marco walked home. Marco frowned as jealousy built inside him. Star turned to face Marco. "Marco, what's wrong?" Marco faced Star and frowned." How troublesome, it seems like I have a rival in love." Star jumped back with despair. "W-wait! You fell in love with Stephanie?!" Marco widened his eyes and shook his head furiously, waving both his hands. "What?! Of course not! What I mean is I like YOU, Star."

Star blushed red. Marco slumped to the floor, desperately trying to find a hole he could crawl into and hide forever. Star pulled him up to his feets and smiled. Marco blushed and looked down. Star raised his head to look him in the eyes and giggled.

Marco leaned forward and surprised her with a kiss. Star gasp but soon realized what was going on and blushed. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Marco smiled and pulled back, looking at Star's face. She was blushing so red, it felt like she could explode. Marco grinned. "Can I take that face of yours to conclude that you like me back? And certainly not in a friend way?"

Star looked down and nodded, trying to hide her blushing face.

Marco smiled. "That's good." Star grabbed Marco's shirt and hugged him. Marco hugged her back. "You better make it clear to Stephanie tomorrow." Star nodded. "Will do! I don't think staying that close to you can turn me into a Marco."


End file.
